Never Apart
by cokesuicide
Summary: Can their love keep them together throughout time? Kagome and Inuyasha one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
I did not steal the battle either. I wrote it before I saw the episode that looks strangely like it. (I have psychic powers....I wish!)

**Never Apart**

* * *

'I wonder what Inuyasha would be doing at this moment?' I ponder as I walk to the well. Then I smile. 'He's probably making life hard for Shippo.'  
  
It's been a year since the well closed. I remember what happened to cut me off from my Inuyasha forever.   
--------------------------------------------------  
"Hiraikotsu," shouted Sango as she threw the giant boomerang towards the injured Naraku.  
"Kazaana," yelled Miroku as he sucked up the youkai that came out of the wound including some of the bees Naraku kept with him.  
"Houshi-sama!" she screamed as she saw him fall to the ground in pain.  
"Sango-chan," I yelled and shot an arrow to hit the demon behind her.  
"Sango," Miroku tried to spit out as he stood up shaking.  
I ran over to him and Sango.  
"Kagome!" screamed Shippo, running after me.  
I looked back and realized Naraku was quickly closing the gap between us.  
"KONGOUSOUHA!!!"  
Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku as Sesshoumaru came from behind and struck him with Toukijin.  
"Do you really thing I will be able to be killed by that attack," Naraku cackled.  
"But I this can!" I brought my bow up and then let the arrow go. I watched as the arrow went straight to where his heart would be and where the rest of the jewel was as Inuyasha followed with another attack from his sword.   
----------------------------  
He died not long after that with some help from Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and of course Shippo. I smile thinking how Kouga wanted to take the credit from Inuyasha saying he did the most damage. Inuyasha wouldn't allow that and I had to step in between those two for the millionth time.   
The last two shards that I had completed the jewel and we solemnly went home. All our missions had been completed. That was the end and the beginning.   
We went to Sango's village to bury Kohaku. Sadly, he was not able to live without the shard. We all tried to comfort her, even Inuyasha in his own weird way. The only one she would listen to was Miroku.   
I wish I could have seen their wedding. I bet it was beautiful.   
We made it to Kaede's village a couple of days later. She told me I had the power to make the Shikon No Tama go away. I was able to chose who's wish it was to grant. Inuyasha wanted it to become a full demon, but had now reconsidered after deciding it was me who he wanted. I felt sorry for Kikyo, but I still wanted to rub it in her face, childishly.   
I remember thinking that I should give it to Kikyo to make her wish. Or, I thought, maybe I should wish for her. But I realized that wouldn't be right. It was her wish to make, not mine.   
I remembered how we buried Kohaku. Could it bring him back? Sango would be devastated if it didn't work. I couldn't do that to her.   
I thought about everyone I've met there, but it all came back to Kikyo. Shouldn't she deserve to be happy like I am?   
"Take me to Kikyo," I asked Inuyaha one day.   
"Why would you want to see her?" he scoffed.   
"I'm giving her a wish," I said and took my usual place on his back as he followed Kikyo's scent. That incounter is also grained in my mind:  
  
"Why do you want to give it to me?" she asked.   
"Because you want to leave the state in which you are in. Whether you live or die by making this wish, I do not care, but you do not want to be this way anymore. Inuyasha has told me about the days when you were happy. I know you want to be happy again."   
"I've tried to kill you and Inuyasha and you are giving this to me?"   
"I trust you and I know you will make the right decision with it. You do not want to see this jewel to end up like it did."   
  
I remember her looking into my eyes and I swore I saw a sparkle. But all she did was take the jewel and walk away.  
Inuyasha and I spent that night underneath the stars. Just us. I still remember the feeling of his arms around me as we had our first real kiss. I told him I loved him and he said he loved me and nothing could keep us apart anymore.   
-----------------------  
"I will be back in a couple of days," I said as I put one knee on the edge of the well.  
"I want to come," he said trying to hide his feelings from Shippo.  
I smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Nothing will keep us apart, remember?"  
I saw his eyes light up and a smug look come on his face as I mouth out 'I love you.'   
------------------------  
That was the last time I ever saw him. I tried to go back in the well after my finals but I landed on the ground and broke my arm. It wasn't as broken as my heart. I just sat under the tree and thought about Inuyasha for days. My grandfather thought I was crazy, but my mother understood.  
I decided I should get on with my life. I had pictures. I had memories. I knew he was feeling the same way and I knew everyone would be trying to help him. Hopefully he will get over me as I will have to.  
"I better get going," I tell the well. I have a class. I decided I wanted to be a doctor. I helped Kaede heal people while I was there and I want to do the same here.  
"Heh! Off to history!" I hope I pass that class, seeing how I spent three years of my life in the past.  
I kiss my fingers and touch then the well. I love you, Inuyasha.  
"Bye, grandfather!" He is sweeping up the same pile of dust as he watches me walk to the steps.  
"Hello!" I wave to a man standing at the top of the steps, right above the entrance to the shrine. "Welcome!"  
I can't see him that well because the sun is behind him, but I notice that he wants to run to me.  
"Grandfather," I whisper as I blink to see the man clearly.  
My heart starts to pound, but I walk closer. I wish I had some arrows. That would get him to say something.  
A cloud moves across the sun and I gasp as I drop my faded yellow backpack.  
It can't be. I must be seeing things. Wait, can it be?  
"Kagome," his voice rasps.  
"In-u-yash-a?"  
"Kagome. I've found you," he says as we both run to each other.  
"Inuyasha!" I cry into his neck. "How-"  
"Didn't I say nothing could keep us apart?"  
"Yes, but it's and you..."  
"I am a hanyou, Kagome. I live longer than humans," he said as his hands went through my hair. Oh, how I missed that.  
"Then what took you so long?"  
"Keh! You know how hard it is to find you?! Things may be convenient, but there are a lot more smells. It's too hard to track down someone in this country!"  
I step back to look at him. "Where are your ears?"  
"I wished on the jewel."  
"What?"  
"I wished on the Shikon jewel that I could look like my true love."  
"But wouldn't that have taken away your demon side?"  
"No. Kagome, just trust me. I am still a hanyou, but I wanted to blend in since I knew I wasn't going to be able to find you until now. I don't feel like wearing a hat for the rest of my life."  
I chuckle. Then I think of Kikyo. "I gave the jewel to Kikyo. How were you able to wish on it?"  
"She gave it to me before she died," he said as his eyes glazed over.  
"I don't understand."  
"She stopped letting those things bring her souls. She didn't feel the need to live anymore."  
"Oh." My head falls down as I feel tears well up in my eyes. Thank you, Kikyo.  
He takes his hand and puts it underneath my chin to make me look at him. A tear falls off my cheek.  
"Do not cry, Kagome. I'm here now," he said before giving me the best kiss of my life.


End file.
